1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel aromatic polysulfide and an asphalt composition containing the same. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel aromatic polysufide and an asphalt composition, an adhesive promoter and an ultraviolet absorber containing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Korean Patent Application No. 1993-14434 discloses a modified asphalt composition comprising 0.3-100 wt % of polyolefin-type metal complex based on the 100 wt % of asphalt in order to improve physical properties of prior asphalt composition.
Korean Patent Application No, 1996-81058 reports a novel asphalt modifier with lower viscosity and odor-free character and an asphalt composition containing the above asphalt modifier, prepared in such a manner that naphtenic acid containing sulfur compound and other impurities is separated by distillation at the temperature of 70-200xc2x0 C. and then remaining volatile portions are removed by passing inert gas, after which oils such as lubricating oil are added to the treated compound. Korean Patent Application No. 1992-8279 also sets forth a cold-mixed asphalt paving composition containing straight asphalt, gas oil and polymeric hardening agent.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,747, 4,234,346 and 4,801,332 disclose an improved asphalt composition further comprising organic metal compound such as organic manganese compound, organic cobalt compound. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,095 describes an asphalt paving composition comprising microgranular undigested coal particles, bituminous coal and asphalt.
An asphalt composition comprising polyolefins modified with a carboxyl group and/or other functional group derived from the carboxyl group is described in Japanese Patent Kokai Nos. Sho 54-139925, Sho 59-138263, Sho 60-158256, Sho 62-181358 and Sho 62-275160.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,196 provides an asphalt composition comprising a graft copolymer, for example, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer resin so as to enhance the properties of asphalt composition. Furthermore, in order to reduce the cracking of asphalt, especially at low temperatures due to heavy loads, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,547,399, 4,835,199 and 5,002,987 suggest compositions of elastomeric copolymers and asphalt.
However, the conventional asphalt compositions including the aforementioned compositions fail to meet the requirement for excellent asphalt, for example, adhesiveness, water resistance, cracking-durability and abrasion resistance.
In the meantime, copolymer of metacrylic ester mono and vinyl monomer, which has the chromophore group representing different ultraviolet (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cUVxe2x80x9d) absorption patterns from the metacrylic ester mono is provided as an UV absorber in Korean Patent Application No. 1988-700951. In addition, Korean Patent Application No. 1995-3408 discloses a novel bezazol compound designed for the UV absorber, prepared in such a manner that carboxylic derivatives and o-phenyldiamine are reacted at the temperatures ranging, between 20xc2x0 C.-90xc2x0 C. in the presence of chloro sulfonic acid.
In an effort to reduce the detrimental effect of UV by absorbing UV, Korean Patent Application No. 1989-18583 provides conjugated bis-1,3-diketone derivatives of benzene and Korean Patent Application No. 1989-19891 provides a composition comprising oligomer of cyclohexenilidene cyanoacetate.
To solve the long-felt need in the art, the inventor has made intensive studies and as a result, developed a novel aromatic polysulfide polymer, noting that the aromatic polysulfide polymer may improve various properties of asphalt composition and serve as excellent an UV absorber.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a novel aromatic polysulfide polymer and a method for preparing the same.
Another object of this invention is to provide an asphalt composition comprising the above polysulfide.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an adhesion promoter applied to polymer resin and an UV absorber.